Help from Above
by Persiana13
Summary: Crisis asks a favor from Amadeus Cho and revelations are made.  Set in the Marvel Persiana-verse, post Crisis of Faith, pre-Seeing Stars.


**Help from Above **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

One Shot 

Amadeus Cho was an Asian-looking young man. He was the seventh smartest man on the planet, and was a frequent partner to Hercules. Currently, Amadeus is attempting figure out what happened to his friend. Hercules suddenly disappeared, like he was teleported away. Amadeus began consulting books and mathematical and scientific formulas to further his quest for answers. He saw Hercules in the fight with the Dark Avengers and The Hood's villains, but so far, no luck in finding him after.

Amadeus shook his head,

"Where could he be?"

"Amadeus."

The genius turned and was stunned. Hercules had returned. Along with him was the red-eyed swordsman Crisis.

Amadeus stood up,

"What happened? Where did you go?"

Leon explained,

"I brought him to where I was."

Amadeus blinked,

"I heard you came back, but, I still don't understand. I mean, this isn't like the X-men."

Leon chuckled,

"Maybe, maybe not. The point is, I'm back, and I need your help. I need Hercules for an upcoming fight and, I know how badly you want to join and help. But, you can't."

Amadeus shook his head,

"Look, I know I can't fight, but I definitely can contribute or something."

Crisis nodded,

"You can."

He handed Amadeus a flash drive. He continued,

"This is information that has to be kept secret from everyone else. This contains irrefutable proof needed to bring down the rest of the Illuminati once and for all."

Amadeus shook his head,

"You mean, the conspiracy that Reed Richards and the others were a part of?"

Leon said,

"Yes. It contains Fury's notes and observations after he was kicked out of SHIELD. He encoded it and it has to be decoded."

The red-eyed former Avenger adjusted his glasses,

"Guard this with your life, Amadeus. You can't let anyone else know about this."

Amadeus blinked,

"Are you sure? I mean, I want to help in this upcoming fight."

Hercules placed his hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Amadeus, friend, you will be more valuable here than in any fight with me. Trust me, this is a major contribution to the fight."

Amadeus took the flash drive,

"All right. What should I do after it's decoded?"

Leon turned around,

"You'll know what to do next."

With that, Crisis and Hercules both disappeared; transported away.

When they returned, Luke Cage glared at him,

"Done yet exposing another conspiracy?"

Hank looked at them all,

"Before we get started, I think that we all have to talk about some of the tensions and reservations we all have about each other."

Cage scoffed,

"Don't you mean; what we all have about Crisis?"

Razor nodded,

"Shaft over here has a point."

Crisis went to say something, but Yellow Jacket spoke up first,

"I know this is sudden, and, honestly, I can understand why Crisis did and is doing. He believes what he was doing was right, and acting on Fury's good faith."

Fury chomped on his cigar, asking,

"Is this love fest over or what?"

Hank shook his head,

"I'm trying to defend him."

Leon adjusted his glasses and took off the yellow ring,

"As much as I hated doing what I did, I felt it was right. There are times that I still feel it's right, and that I have to keep doing this. However, I am going to explain everything to everyone once we get to the dimension our Farrah is in. Once there, I'll explain everything."

Spider-man raised his hand,

"Just one question for those of us in the peanut gallery; if you knew about the whole Illuminati X-files conspiracy thing; did you also know about Steve's death?"

That was a loaded question, and Leon knew it was going to be difficult to answer,

"Did I know Cap was going to die? Honestly…yes."  
This got several of the heroes angry. Hercules grabbed him, snarling,

"Give me a reason you should not suffer my wrath!"

Leon tried to loosen the grip,

"I don't know if Stark played a role in it or not. That's the truth!"

Hercules let him go, and the red-eyed swordsman gasped for air. He looked up,

"Believe me, this thing is way more complicated than you realize. Way more."

Cage towered over him,

"You better be right about this, kid. Otherwise, you'll only be a Sweet Christmas memory to Farrah when we get done with you."

Leon shook his head,

"Believe me, I know. But, there was something else. You know how I said Tony blew up Stamford? Well, that's technically correct."

Luke grumbled,

"And here we go again."

The red-eyed hero stood up, explaining,

"Did the thought ever occur to you that maybe SHIELD knew exactly where Nitro was, and Tony decided to use that knowledge to his agenda?"

Hank shook his head,

"I talked with Tony. He says he had nothing to do with it."

Fury said,

"Indirectly. Two days before Stamford, a call went out from Stark's office to the New Warriors about a potential make or break story."

Jocasta was surprised,

"The phone call came from Stark's office?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah. I don't think anyone here has to know what happened."

Firebird covered her mouth in horror, tears coming down her cheeks. Sersi shook her head,

"So, he really did do it."

Leon nodded,

"I was going to present this evidence, but, with me dying and all the chaos with the White Martians and the Dark Avengers, things have been a bit...problematic."

Cage folded his arms, still a little leary,

"I still don't believe it. You can't prove Tony made that phone call."

The swordsman said,

"I know that…but not the hacker."

Spider-man groaned,

"Oh, this just gets better, doesn't it?"

Crisis nodded,

"It does. Someone was able to hack into my computer, with my notes on the matter. Whoever did it was good. Almost superhumanly good. The evidence was still being gathered when the hacker downloaded it. It talked about the Illuminati and the Stamford explosion in detail, which is why I gave the evidence to Amadeus on an encrypted drive. That's why he has to stay behind."

Hercules asked,

"But, will that not allow the hacker to find him?"

Leon shook his head,

"No, I think the hacker will be too preoccupied with a few other projects he's been working on."

Fury said,

"Let's hope so."

End of One Shot


End file.
